heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
李奧瑞克
Leoric is a Melee Warrior Hero from the Diablo universe. Madness. Betrayal. Death. These are the legacy of the Black King Leoric's reign. Driven to madness by the spirit of Diablo, Leoric brought untold suffering on his people. Even in death there was no release for the Skeleton King. He is a slow-moving front-line warrior that never truly dies, haunting the battlefield as a ghost before reforming on the field. Background Unknown to Leoric, his seat of power in Tristram was the resting place of Diablo, imprisoned in the catacombs beneath the cathedral by the Horadrim long ago. Requiring an anchor to the world, Diablo chose the strongest soul available to him to be his host—Leoric himself. For many months, Leoric secretly fought against Diablo's will. Sensing that he had been possessed by some unknown evil, Leoric kept his condition a secret from those close to him, believing that his piety would be enough to exorcise the demon's corruption. In this he was sorely mistaken, and Diablo stripped away the core of Leoric's being, burning all honor and virtue from his soul. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Strong waveclear *Resistant to crowd control *Deals high damage and has strong sustain against high health heroes *Flexible field presence due to trait and *Strong sustain in general due to Tier 1 talents Weaknesses *Has difficulty against targets that kite effectively *Very reliant on proper positioning *When ganked, has high chance of death due to little innate armor and his trait causes his effectiveness when alive to be reduced *Dependent on the performance of companion heroes, and can miss many chances unless enemy heroes are controlled Abilities Traits While in the Undying form, Leoric's abilities change to the following: Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Keeping enemies inside is paramount, and Leoric's large area slow and Entomb heroic greatly assist that. His large health pool and Drain Hope ability also work well with Stukov’s heal over time style of support. Effective against Leoric excels against heroes with high healthpools, and Diablo's trait will allow Drain Hope will allow Leoric to cause high chunks of damage against Diablo. Wraithwalk also nullifies the crowd control effects of and , which can mess up Diablo's rotation if used without the proper talents. Effective foes Skins ;Skeleton King (base) ;Vrykul :Leoric held the Winterskorn Chieftain's skull aloft for the gathering crowd to see. "Who else among you wishes to challenge me?" The silence was deafening. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. ;Zakarum :These ornamental warplates were once a symbol of the holy Zakarum faith. Now, they serve only as a stark reminder of its demonic corruption. ;God King :King Leoric used his legendary might to strike down every jarl who challenged his ascent to the throne. But not even uncontested rule is enough to slake his thirst for power. :This skin is related to the Warcraft themed-skins. ;Space Lord :The Space Lord has brought countless worlds to heel in the name of the Eternal Empire. Soon, even the Earth's troublesome Star Princess will fall to the power of the darkness. :This skin is related to the Eternal Empire themed-skins. Features replaced voice-over and themed abilities. Development Leoric was under consideration for inclusion as early as 2011.2011-10-23, BlizzCon 2011 - Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm and Blizzard DOTA - Art & Technology Panel (Full). YouTube, accessed on 2011-11-07 The idea of having a character that didn’t die was one the team looked at - Malthael was considered, but they ultimately settled on Leoric.2015-06-17, E3 Expo 2015 – Heroes of the Storm: Eternal Conflict Expansion. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-23 The idea for Leoric's janitor skin came from an art contest in 2016. The skin was chosen for reveal at BlizzCon 2018 due to its long history of being requested by the fanbase.2018-11-04, Heroes of the Storm BlizzCon 2018 Interview: Matthew Cooper and Kristoffer Barcarse. YouTube, accessed on 2018-11-13 Trivia * Leoric's dance is a small portion of "Thriller" by Michael Jackson. * The "Space Lord" skin is a satire to Darth Vader from Star Wars. This is evident with the different voice lines that makes analogy to the series. ** In addition, the third color scheme, "Hunter", is a reference to Boba Fett, a bounty hunter from the Star Wars franchise. Patch changes * * * * * * * * * References External links *Leoric at Diablo III Wiki. *King Leoric at Diablo Wiki. *Artist page for infobox image